


Juice Fanfic 2

by Celi1208



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Charming - Freeform, Episode: s03e06 Point of View, F/M, Fiction/Poetry, Poetry, Redwood Original, Rican from Queens, SAMCRO - Freeform, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26433415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celi1208/pseuds/Celi1208
Summary: This takes place after "Swag Match" and "Juice Fanfic 1".
Relationships: Juice Ortiz/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	Juice Fanfic 2

**Author's Note:**

> Some of these SOA pieces I wrote years ago when I started watching in its regular run (S4). I'm sharing because I feel they should be free of the paper they're written on. This piece is the longest one to date, as I usually write poetry.

Juice Fanfic 2

(Juice)

The night was unbearably humid as was the case in August. Summer was hanging on tight with no intention of letting go. Ever since the first night, all he could think about was getting her into his bed again. But he knew the need went much deeper than physical attraction. Ever since that night, the Croweaters didn't hold his interest. They paled in  
comparison to her. They sashayed behind him in bottled blond hair and denim cutoff shorts. Offended when he didn't meet their gaze. But what they couldn't possibly understand was that being with Celi was like crank. The more he got, the more he wanted.

(Celi)

“Juice Villanelle”

I swore to never say,  
aloud to you.  
The truest words within.

I see you for the first time,  
smile brilliant, crystal, true.  
I swore to never say.

Heart racing near your presence,  
marathon beats in walking minutes.  
I swore to never say.

Happiness catching,  
my smile born out of yours.  
I swore to never say.

The pining lengthy and ardent.  
Full of reality and wonder.  
The truest words within.

One day I won't have to tell,  
they will spill themselves out upon the very soul of you.  
I swore to never say,  
the truest words within.

*************

Ever since that first night all she could think of was getting more. More of his smile, his kindness, his putting his brothers' needs first. While some had a need for chaos, his was fulfill his orders and seek  
peace. She saw herself the Ying to his Yang. Knowing Spanish while he didn’t, for starters. Being divorced, she had given up on love. But his  
presence taught her that not only did Love exist, but that she was worthy of it.

(Juice)

As he unlocked the door the blast of hot air hit him. He quickly entered to turn on the lights and central air. " _At least it's not raining_.", he thought to himself. He asked

"You like something to drink?"

She smirked at him, that sparkle he loved in her eyes, shinning. "Coffee would be great."

"In this heat?"

He did a half turn toward the cupboard before he realized she was joking. Which at that moment she burst out laughing. He laughed, rubbing  
his brow with right hand "You had me there for a second." And suddenly her glance at him changed as she stepped closer. He didnt know if he was  
drawing her in or vice versa. Though the central air was starting to work, it felt hot again as she stood inches from him, her hands traveling upwards his chest. Through the white t shirt she said "Not  
yet, but I will." At her touch he felt his pecs tense, soften and tense again. Her touch was so warm, so inviting, he couldn't be enough of it.

(Celi)

The first time was a heated, maddening blur, not getting a good look at him. _"This time I'll correct that mistake"_ she thought to herself. Because  
she'd seen him at the MC every day in mechanic clothes or his kutte with a random t shirt and baggy cargo pants, it left way too much to the imagination.

Untitled

How is it a touch  
could warm me like ignited embers, needing more.  
Till all isn't too much.  
Only your touch,  
meets desire in its clutch,  
awaiting such  
physical pleasure that begins with a touch  
and ends in much more.

(Juice)

" _She says shit like that all the time._ "  
He thought to himself. And it drove him crazy. He grabbed her by her hips and pushed her toward him. He tried (and failed) to hide the want in his words  
"Are you sure about that? Maybe I will instead."  
His hands traveling upwards along her sides. Through black skinny studded jeans and black tank top he could see her skin yearning for his touch; he could feel it in every breath she took. The way her breasts almost rose to greet him he thought  
" _Yeah, time for Round Two_."

He had to keep himself from laughing, sounding like a waiter "Where would you like it this time?" She took his hands and placed them on her, saying "Wherever your hands may lead." He guided her to the left at the round kitchen table, hoping it would prove it's worth. Sitting her atop it, kissed her deeper with each passing second. Or did seconds exist  
anymore? Did anything else? Did it really matter? The hardness, a witness from the start, was getting bolder, like a boxer in the 12th round right before the bell. It was persistent and about to tear a hole in his pants. Her legs swung open to bring his closer. When she could steal enough air to speak  
between kisses she said "Getting these jeans off will be an absolute bitch." He was damn near having trouble forming words himself "No they  
won't." Laying her down on the table, he threw off her black Timberlands, unbuckled the jeans and pulled them off in one swoop, damned if he'd let them get in the way. He eyed for a moment the black lace thong she wore. She was so different from the others who made it a point of showing theirs. His fingers graced the strip of netted fabric, the intricate embroidered front design. Winding it, he ripped it off her. There was a "Gasp!" and an attempt to sit up from her. He held her shoulders and forcibly but gently pulled her back down. Leaning over her, he kissed her again as he finally freed the confined beast.

I. She is there,  
waiting, wanting and ready.  
If I glance too long,  
restraint and control shall take leave.

***********

(Celi)  
She wasn't really mad but she didn't want him to think he could get away  
with it.

"You're SO gonna pay for that!"

"You can bill me later. That is, IF you remember."

She recalled how last time she got caught off guard and ended up screaming his name. She planned to reverse that tonight.

II. He lost control,  
clothing only left to surrender.  
And myself as well.

*******

(Juice)

"Damn, how did she do it? How did she get so wet and ready?" He thought as he fought the urge to immediately pound away. He had her and good, the first time. This time should be no different. They both drew breath in as he entered her. It was almost like coming home. From the first second in, he knew that's where he always wanted to be.

He took a folded towel and put it under her ass to meet her better. His left hand graced her neck, roaming downwards at the glorious sight that  
was her.

"Damn, you're beautiful."

She propped her elbows on the table,  
sans smirk and replied

"And you've got a smile like sunshine."

And her words did something to him. Though she joked around a lot she always meant what she said. And when she said it, he knew he was completely caught up in her. The Ying to his Yang. Right away she arched her back to receive him better. He was beginning to realize the perks of a slightly older woman. She was ready, knew what to do and when. She didn't play mind games and had no interest in bullshit. And she hasn’t been with anyone else. He was lost in thought about how she'd make a great Old Lady that she started surprising him. With each stroke she tightened her inner muscles, closing in around even more. As they moved, it become less about 2 bodies and more about coming together as one. It was when he knew two things for absolute sure. One, "Celi" must mean universal code for Crank.  
Two, he'd never let her go.

(Celi)

It was fascinating watching those mocha-colored muscles in action. With every movement they flexed and retracted. Though the air conditioner was on full blast, the sweat made his skin glisten.

She could see the beads of sweat on his brow, the sheen of his bolts. Holding on was becoming a slippery adventure. Between moans, she said  
"Take me to the chair."  
And it was done. Her legs still wrapped around  
his waist "Sit down." On the large armless chair, she loosened her legs at his sides. Grabbing her bag nearby she pulled out a long scarf. She saw the quizzical look on his face and said

"All cowgirls gotta ride."

Looping it through the back of the chair, she took her time with the multi-inch gift he'd given her. She loved the way he filled her, it was like he was just for her. If he wasn’t before, he'd definitely be hers after this. She rode it from side to side, in loops and wiggles, playing with the rhythms and the pressure like only a woman who knew her shit could. Moving forward and back, swaying her breasts and shoulders, using all of her torso to ride him, her eyes never left his.

(Juice)

He was damn near delirious. If she asked him his name right now, he’d be in trouble. She was moving her pelvis like a blender, if he closed his eyes.... no, couldn’t do that. He'd be gone for sure. He'd  
had SOME restraint, it'd just packed up and left hours before.

"Juice?"

"Yeah."

"Do you like it, Papi?"  
"You know I do Baby."

"Then tell me..." she said, biting her bottom lip, slowing down she said...."whose is it?"

Her arms were outstretched, still holding the scarf. Her cocoa skin sheened as well as those moans of fulfillment and yearning escaped those perfect lips. He grabbed her arms and brought her closer to tell her what was more than a statement but an acknowledgement, a  
revelation....

“It’s yours. It was always yours since that day you made me taste you.”

"Now" he said, taking control,

"grind it like you mean it."

"Si, Papi."

And she moved like she never knew she could; circles, figure 8's, dips & sways. Her breathing louder and louder as moans she didn’t realize she was making escaped her. And then she went like a pogo stick. The harder she rode, the tighter he held her. Drenched in sweat, they kept slipping over each other. He was starving for every part of her. He could hear her breathing change, grabbing to meet her in various thrusts till they both felt themselves at the edge of the abyss.

Now there was no space left between them. Her hands on his shoulders, his on the sides of her breasts, she rode till time itself got swept away.

END


End file.
